These Hands
by NoOneButYou
Summary: These hands of mine. They will never touch her, they will never hold her. These hands of mine...they were the ones that killed her.[InuKag]
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **Okay, so basically I started watching Inuyasha this year, and I'm like obsessed with it now. I L-O-V-E all the Kagome/Inuyasha stuff, I think it's adorable. The following is sort of a prologue to an idea for an episode I had. We all basically know of times where Kagome is processed and almost kills Inuyasha, right? Well my idea was… what if it was the other way around? The aging is basically the same as it is in the episodes. So please, give me some feedback on whether you like this or not, or any other comments would be fine. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I could probably use some pointers! Well, that's it, enjoy the prologue!

**These Hands: Prologue**

I have to run. I have to run faster.

Kagome's heartbeat grew stronger in her chest. Her pace quickened as she found herself darting between trees. The bushes painfully scratched at her ankles and body. Her once clean uniform was covered in blood and torn, and her rugged dark hair flew loosely in the wind as she ran. Tears began to stream down her cheeks with each footstep she took. She knew that she couldn't run forever. She knew he would find her.

She heard his footsteps drawing nearer. Desperately, she yelled out to someone, to anyone, who would help her. Her voice rang clearly into the night, echoing off the great canyons that surrounded the forest. She kept running, her heart beating wildly.

Her foot caught a root and she fell hard to the ground. Trembling, she looked above her. He was here. She tried to regain her footing, but only fell back to the cold ground. She stared blankly at her hands, covered in dirt and blood. Tears fell lightly onto the ground as she began to sob. It was over. She was going to die.

"So, you thought you could run, did you?"

She closed her eyes and slowly began to turn. Her heart ached with every inch. Slowly, she opened her eyes and faced her oppressor. She spoke softly, "P-Please, don't you know me? Don't you know who I am?"

"You're nothing to me." The boy placed his hand over his sheath, ready to draw. His eyes burned brightly as he stared down at her. "You will pay for what you have done." He drew his sword in one sweep of his arm. Kagome grasped her sides as she bent down, tears falling heavily from her eyes.

The boy slowly lifted his sword into the air, ready to kill. As the fire grew in his eyes, he took a deep breath, "Wind Scar."


	2. Chapter 1: Past Mistakes

**Author's note:** Woot. Haha well, my prologue got some good reviews, so I decided to keep writing. For all you wondering why Inuyasha would do such a thing, you'll find out. This chapter shows all the events leading up to the attack. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the things you recognize. However, if I did, there would be a lot more Kagome/Inuyasha stuff in the episodes!

**These Hands: Past Mistakes (Chapter 1)**

"Hukaro, I have come in search of your assistance." Naraku stood in the entrance of a small, remote hut. He smiled as he held the nearly completed Shikon Jewel in his hand_. It's only a matter of time, _he thought, running it through his fingers. _Once that wench and Inuyasha are out of the way, that is_.

"Naraku." Hukaro spoke gently. "I have heard much of you."

"And I, Lady Hukaro, have heard much of you and your powers." Naraku said, gazing down at the woman.

"Aye," She said nodding. "Many demons such as yourself have sought my help."

"So I assume you know why I have came, then?"

"Aye," Hukaro answered once again, closing her eyes. "I can see it. You're hearts' desire. You wish the demise of a woman. And…you wish a half-demon to do it. Ahh, I see. This demon loves the woman." She opened her eyes. "You wish to make them suffer."

"Once again, your powers amaze me," Naraku said, smiling. "I suppose you know how to fulfill my desire, then?"

She nodded and revealed a golden locket. "Take this. Not only will it subdue the magical beads the half-demon wears, but also it will make him vulnerable to any implications you make. Once the half-demon is wearing it, you can convince him to murder that woman."

"Excellent."

* * *

Kagome stretched. It was getting late. "I guess I should be getting back." She picked up her basket of herbs and began to head back to where the others had set up camp for the night. The warm light of the campfire led her way through the thick forest. She continued to walk, replaying the last battle over and over again in her mind. He heart fluttered every time she remembered what Inuyasha had said.

"_Kagome, I will never leave you. I could never forget you. As long as you're with me, I will never let anything happen to you. That is a promise."_

She felt herself blushing. Inuyasha had been holding her in his arms at the time, and she couldn't help wonder if it meant something more. They had been together for almost two years, and Kagome had realized her feelings for the half-demon, but it was still not clear to her if Inuyasha felt the same way.

"_Kagome, I will never leave you."_

"_I could never forget you."_

"_As long as you're with me, I will never let anything happen to you."_

She continued to walk, her mind wandering.Along the way, she noticed something shining on the ground. She stopped; her gaze fell to a tiny golden locket. It was lying on the ground, untouched and forgotten. She picked it up and ran her fingers over it. _That's strange_, she thought. _How could something like this end up in the feudal era?_ I_t looks so modern._ A smile crept across her face as an idea came to her. "Maybe Inuyasha will like this," she said, smiling. "It's the least I can do, after he saved me and all."

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango called from the campsite, as Kagome trudged her way back through the forest, cracking many branched in the process.

"Yes!" Kagome called back. She quickly hid the locket in her pocket and ran over to where her friends were sitting.

"Keh, took you long enough. What is it with you women? Can you not go and do one easy job without taking forever?" Inuyasha scoffed glancing at the bundle Kagome was holding. "Is that all you found?"

"Well, it was hard to see them in the dark. If you were that desperate, then you should have went and got them yourself!" Kagome snapped, as she tossed the basket at Inuyasha.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up to face Kagome.

She clenched her fists and looked away. She took a deep breath, "Inuyasha…"

"Okay, lets just calm down." Miroku interrupted, holding up his hands. "Can't we just all get along for one night? We've been through a lot the past few days, and the last thing we need is pointless fights to ruin it." As he was speaking, his hand slipped over to where Sango was sitting.

"Yes, we must all be thankful for surviving that last battle and…" Sango stopped and with one quick motion of her hand, slapped Miroku across the face. "Give it a rest."

"I'm sorry Sango, I just…couldn't resist."

"I'm sure."

Inuyasha huffed and turned his back on them all. "I'm going for a walk." He said, climbing to his feet.

"Wait, Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome, who was also now on her feet.

_It's now or never, _she thought. "I-I…uh." She began, running her hand over the locket, which was still in the pocket of her skirt. She could feel her face becoming hot. "I just wanted…uhm."

"Spit it out."

She took a deep breath, "I have something to show you." She grabbed his hand quickly and led him away from the fire and the stunned Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Kagome," Shippo whined. "Where are you going?"

Kagome smiled and waved at the others, "We'll be back soon, I just have to show Inuyasha something." She turned back around and quickened her pace, still dragging Inuyasha behind her.

"What the hell...Kagome, where are you taking me?" Inuyasha said angrily as he tried to keep up with her pull. He glanced at her hand, which was wrapped around his. Before long, he felt himself blushing and turned promptly. _What is she doing?_

"A little further," she replied happily, still grasping his hand rather tightly. She led him farther into the forest, and stopped when she certain they were alone. She glanced around to ensure no one was around to hear. For some reason, she wanted this to be between herself and Inuyasha, no one else.

When she was certain no one was eavesdropping, she revealed the locket in one swift movement of her hand. She gazed at it for a moment, thinking everything over. _I have to do this now, or I may never get the courage to again. _She held the locket in two hands and thrust it towards Inuyasha. "Uh, here."

Inuyasha stared at it blankly; he didn't know what to say.

Kagome quickly unhooked it and strapped it around his neck. "Maybe it'll be good luck, you know? Help us defeat Naraku."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha held it in his hand for a moment before looking straight into Kagome's eyes. They stared at him, full of hope and longing. _What should I say? How can I satisfy those eyes? Kagome… _

Kagome smiled and broke the silence that had taken over. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He looked down. _Oh great. Smooth Inuyasha._

"You…guess?" She turned away. _Oh no, here I am practically spilling my guts. This was such a bad idea…I should've never-_

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Kagome, surprised by his action began to turn a bright pink. "Inu…yasha."

He released her and held the locket in his hand. He straightened up, "We'd better get back. The others are probably wondering where we went."

She nodded as Inuyasha turned his back and began walking back to the camp, holding the locket in his hand. She watched him walk out of sight, and put her hand up to her chest. Her heart was pounding hard. She sank to her knees, with her hand still lightly set upon her chest. "Wow."


	3. Chapter 2: The Voice

**Author's Note: -**Alright. This is the newer version of Chapter 2. Thanks to Giantdwarf, I read back over the chapter and fixed all the 'syntax' problems, although I'm still not completely sure what syntax means. Sigh Don't blame me, I don't have English until next semester, andI basically forgot everything during the summer vacation. Lol. So, here you go. Hopefully you all find this new version 'flows' better. I tried...

**Disclaimer:** As I said before, I do not own any of the Inuyasha-related things you recognize.

**These Hands: The Voice (Chapter 2)**

"_Kill Her."_

"_Kill who?"_

"_Kill the woman. Kill her."_

"_Kill Kagome?"_

"_Kill her…" _The voice faded away, leaving only the sounds of the night and the crackling fire. Inuyasha sat up and put his hand to his head. _What on earth was that? _He lowered his shaking hands. "That voice," he spoke softly. "Did it want me to kill Kagome?"

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, causing Inuyasha to jump. She was breathing lightly, holding the young fox-demon in her warm embrace. Inuyasha gazed at her and smiled; she truly was beautiful. He sighed as he pulled the locket out from under his shirt and grasped it tightly in his hand. "She's safe…good."

He sat for a moment, recalling what had happened only a few hours before. She had been standing there, right in front of him. The opportunity had been perfect, but he could not bring himself to say those words he had practiced over and over again. _Kagome…I love you._

_"Kill her. No one will hear you. Kill her now."_

Inuyasha shook his head as if to repell the voice from his mind. "Shut Up."

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome yawned as she rose from her sleeping bag. She focused her eyes on the half-demon; he was grasping his sword tightly. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

She moved slowly over to where he was sitting and placed herself gracefully beside him. "Inuyasha?" She stared into his eyes, but he would not return her look. "You look as if you've seen a ghost or something. Inuyasha…are you shaking?"

"Keh, I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly. "I was just…"

_"Kill her."_

He stopped suddenly. His heart began to pound as the voice filled his mind once again.

"Inuyasha?"

_"Kill her."_

"Inuyasha…wh-what's wrong?" Kagome grabbed onto his arm, trying to snap him back into reality. He was staring straight ahead, not moving.

_"Kill her now. She's the reason Kikyou despises you. She is the reason you will never become a full demon. Kill her. Kill her now. No one will interfere. Slice her neck, slash her body. Kill her."_

"Inuyasha…you're scaring me." Kagome's voice was shaking. She grasped his arm tighter. "Snap out of it!"

_"Kill her_.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, pushing the startled Kagome aside. _I have to get away,_ he thought. _This voice…I can't control it._

"Hey! What was that for?" She looked upat Inuyasha; his face was hidden beneath his hair as he began to walk towards the dark forest. "I-Inuyasha?" She climbed to her feet and slowly began to approach him.

"Don't follow me!" He snapped, turning back to face her; his eyes were stern. "You may not be safe."

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed after him. He turned and kept running, without slowing down. "Stupid, Inuyasha," she said. "I'll teach you." Kagome took a deep breath and clenched her fists tightly. "SIT!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" Kagome took a step backwards. "It didn't work? Maybe if I try again." She took another deep breath. "SIT."

Inuyasha continued to run, unaffected by her command. Kagome fell to her knees, her heart aching. Tears began to form in her eyes and she leaned on her hands for support. Her warm tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the earth. She began to shake as struggled to speak, "Inu…yasha."


	4. Chapter 3: Make it Stronger

**Author's Note: **Alright! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than normal, but my teachers decided to assign four different projects all due on the same day! Hmm, fun fun. Well, that day has past, and now I can get on with the story! As well, I changed around chapter 2, so make sure you check out the revised version if you have not already! Well, I'll stop yammering on now…enjoy the story! (And don't forget to leave your reviews!)

**Disclaimer: **Yah, well…I'm pretty sure you ALL know that I don't own any of the Inuyasha-related things you recognize. If you didn't know that, then you probably need to get out more.

**These Hands: Make it Stronger (Chapter 3)**

"You mean he just got up and left?"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were huddled around the distraught Kagome.

"Yes, and when I tried to sit him, it didn't work."

Sango looked confused, "The beads didn't work? How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know." Kagome shook her head, still trembling from the encounter. "I just don't know."

Miroku pulled Sango aside. He placed his hand up to block his words from Kagome, "Do you think they had a fight?"

Sango shook her head, "This doesn't seem like an ordinary fight."

Both Miroku and Sango gazed at Kagome, who was kneeled down on the ground in front of Shippo. Her cheeks were red and smeared with tears, and her once shiny, long dark hair was tangled and matted. She looked as if she had not slept at all the previous night. "I doubt one of their little fights would upset Kagome this much," Sango noted.

Miroku closed his eyes in thought, "That Inuyasha is always making trouble."

Kagome stood up quickly, causing Shippo to jump away in surprise. "I-I'm going to find h-him."

"Kagome-chan…" Sango held her hand out to stop her. "Don't you think it would be wise to wait until he comes back? You can't go out there alone."

"Sango is right." Miroku added, approaching Kagome. He was holding his staff rather tightly. "Inuyasha may have just needed time to think things through…"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I have to go." She faced her friends with a mixture of determination and fear on her face. "You didn't see the way he…" She pausedand picked up her arrows, "Never mind, I'll be fine."

"But…" The young fox-demon stared up at Kagome with big, green eyes.

"Shippo, don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He looked down.

Kagome smiled as she picked him up into a hug, "Don't worry, I'll be back by sundown for sure." She placed him back down gently and turned to leave, her arrows slung over her back. With one final wave to her friends, she disappeared into the forest.

"Be safe, Kagome-chan."

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell her tears wafting on the morning breeze.

He hated that smell.

Every inch of him wanted to go running back to her, to hold her and tell her everything was okay, but he knew everything wasn't. That voice…there was something about that voice that frightened him. It was if, he couldn't control the feeling that swept over him when that horrible icy voice was inside his mind. That feeling: the feeling of wanting to hurt someone; to kill.

He shook is head violently. _I have to stay away from her, _he thought. _At least until I know what, or who is doing this._ Sighing deeply, he shifted his weight on the branch to face the sky. Streaks of orange and pink were splashed across the heavens, casting an almost happy glow over the troubled lands.

Inuyasha leaned his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. His ears twitched with every noise cast through the empty forest. One sound in particular caught his attention.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice echoed through the trees. She was trying to find him.

_No._ Inuyasha sat up._ Kagome, No. _

"Inuyasha…" Kagome entered the clearing in which the tree stood. She stopped and gazed up at Inuyasha, relief filling her tear-stained eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha jumped off his branch and landed softly in front of the schoolgirl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and grasped them tightly. "Why? Why did you come? I told you to stay away." He looked into her dark eyes sternly. "It's not safe for you here."

"Why? Inuyasha…what's going on?" Tears formed in her eyes as shestaredinto his golden ones.She felt herself becoming weak in the knees.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, supporting her. "I don't know, Kagome." He held her tightly within his arms. "I don't know…"

_Kill her._

She buried her face within his chest, "I was so scared."

_Kill her now. _

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes growing wide. He hands began to shake, etching closer and closer towards his sword.

_Kill her. _The voice commanded.

_No…Kagome. _He couldn't control his body. _No…_ He began to shake violently as he tried to stop himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him, tears rolling lightly down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, appearing oblivious to the battle that was going on within Inuyasha's mind. "Inuyasha…I-I love you."

The voice stopped. Only leaving Inuyasha's thoughts within his mind. He blinked, slowly taking in what Kagome had just said to him. "Kagome…"

They stared at each other, eyes shining. The silence seemed tobe never-ending._Oh, god. What will he say? _Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears once again.

_Should I tell her? _"Kagome…I…" He closed his mouth, looking for the right words.

He exhaled slowly, and brought her even closer towards him. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Naraku burst through the door of the small wooden hut. "Hukaro…we must speak."

The dark witch glanced up at the demon that stood in her doorway. "What is it now? I gave ye my strongest tool to complete your purpose." She fumbled with the roots and herbs that were laid at her feet. "There is nothing more to speak of."

"Impudent wench." Naraku grabbed the old woman by her throat and held her up to his eye level. "Your strongest tool, you say?" He tossed her on the ground. "It seems your powers were not as great as I had heard."

The dark witch sighed, closing her eyes. "Aye, I see that the ornament I gave you did not fulfill your desire. Hmm. How interesting..." She slowly rose to her feet and approached a pot, which was boiling rapidly. "Ahh…I see. So it was love."

Naraku scoffed. "Love? You mean to tell me your magic cannot overpower one ridiculous emotion?"

Hukaro tossed the herbs and roots into the pot, causing it to smoke. Two smoky figures rose from the pot, taking the shape of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Hukaro waved her hand over the pot, "It seems these two have found their love for one another…"

The two smoke figures embraced each other.

"Love, is of course one of the strongest emotions, Lord Naraku. It is not easily broken." The witch inhaled deeply. "However, jealousy and betrayal grow strong in their human hearts…"

The smoke figures separated, turning their backs to one another.

"And this makes manipulating them…"

She cast her hand over the figures.

"Quite easy."

The smoke figure of Kagome fell to her knees as Inuyasha drew his sword. The figure held it high above the girl, ready to strike.

"Love is an interesting thing…"

With a wave of her hand, the figure of Kagome disappeared, leaving only the dog demon.

"At one moment, it can bring so much joy…."

The Inuyasha figure dropped to its knees, clutching its heart.

"…And the next: a pain worse than death." The dark witch laughed, turning to Naraku. "These humans are interesting creatures aren't they?"

Naraku crossed his arms. "Lady Hukaro…your powers never cease to amaze me."

The witch waved her hand one final time, causing the Inuyasha figure to disappear and the smoke to cease. She looked up at Naraku, a grin spreading across her face. "So, my lord. How shall I assist you?"

He smiled. "Make it stronger."


	5. Chapter 4: Broken

**A/N:** Alright, here it is! Yes, this chapter took me an incredibly long time to write, but I had a lot of fun! Sorry it took so long to update…but I got…erm…_sidetracked _last week writing a songfic/oneshot based on a dream I had! If you're eagerly awaiting my next chapter, I suggest you read/review it until I update. All constructive comments are welcome! It is called: In the Arms of an Angel … and yes it _does _have a sad ending!

Okay, enough chatter…I'll shut up now…I promise. Oh yeah, one more thing. Please send some love! (In other words, review and let me know what you think of this chapter!) Chow for now.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I don't even own this computer (as my parents keep reminding me… -sigh)

**These Hands: Broken (Chapter 4)**

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the forest, his silver hair gently floating over the girl who lay sleeping on his back. Her head rested softly on his shoulder, rolling to each side with his movements. Inuyasha slowed his pace, trying not to wake the young priestess. A lot had happened in the past night, and she needed her rest.

The sun loomed over the horizon, ready to begin the day. It cast an orange glow over the land, shadowing the forests and the mountains. It was almost dawn. Inuyasha's ears twitched with sounds of the morning and Kagome's light breathing; the sound of it sent a calming feeling throughout his entire body. He smiled slightly and let her rhythmic breathing entwine his mind and soul. The small, sentimental smile grew as the past night came into realization; he had finally done it. Everything was going to be okay, as long as he had Kagome.

The sun grew stronger, signaling a new day had begun. Inuyasha knew that the others were probably wondering where they both had been. He grimaced, imagining what ideas must have gone through that monk's perverted mind. '_That lecher', _Inuyasha thought. '_He'll never learn.'_

Inuyasha had often wondered what Sango saw in that lecherous monk. Kagome was convinced that they loved each other, but Inuyasha never saw it himself. Any time there was even a hint of a sentimental moment; Miroku's hand would somehow find its way to Sango's behind, promoting a hardy slap. Inuyasha himself had lost count how many times the monk had received a red mark at the hands of Sango. Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes in thought, _'I don't see why Sango endures it. If I were her, I would just beat him senseless.'_

Kagome stirred, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck for security. Inuyasha gasped slightly at her movement; he had almost completely forgotten about her presence. He glanced back at her with soft eyes, '_Kagome…she looks so peaceful…she looks-'_ A sudden gasp escaped his lips as a thought came to the front of his mind. He turned his head quickly, eyes focused on the ground, _'Kikyou…shit. What am I going to do about Kikyou?' _His eyes became hidden beneath his bangs, _'I owe her my life, after all.'_

"Inu…yasha." Kagome spoke softly, eyes clenched tightly together. Her hands grasped his fire-rat shirt firmly. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned his head. Kagome had begun to shake slightly; her knuckles turning white from the strain on her hands.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha became worried. _'Is she having a bad dream?' _He grasped her legs and shook her slightly, trying to wake her up. "Hey…Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The world slowly began to take shape in front of her as she lifted her head from his back. She yawned, focusing on the half-demon. "Oh, Inuyasha its you." Her hands found their way from around his neck to rub her eyes. She yawned once again, stretching her arms above her head. "Mmm…that was nice. I really needed it, too."

Inuyasha scanned her with his golden eyes, his brow furrowed.

"What? What's with that look?" Kagome's arms dropped to her hips.

He blinked, "Uhh…Kagome you were-"

"I was…what?" She raised one eyebrow.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when a familiar scent reached his nose. He sniffed the air again, verifying his suspicions. His eyes filled with anger and loathing as he bared his teeth. This was definitely Naraku's scent. "Kagome, stay here." He said firmly, setting her down lightly. His arm drifted towards his Tetsusaiga as he turned to leave.

Kagome frowned and grabbed his arm quickly, "Oh no, you're not leaving me again-" She stopped, seeing the fear etched into Inuyasha's face alongside the hatred. "Inuyasha…what is it?"

Inuyasha turned and grasped Kagome's shoulders firmly with his hands. "Listen to me, Kagome. You cannot follow me, aright? I mean it this time." He spoke firmly, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "I just need to check some things out, you go ahead to Kaede's."

She said nothing, averting her gaze to the ground as anger filled her body, _'Who does he think he is? My mother? Does he not realize I'm worried about him?'_

"Kagome…?" He lifted a clawed finger under her chin, positioning her face so she was looking at him with her chocolate eyes. The angry, yet sad look upon her beautiful face caught him off guard. He gulped, trying to stay firm. "Will you promise me?"

She stared at him for a moment, eyes scanning his features. _'Why is he doing this again? He's so stubborn sometimes. Why would he not want me to go with him?'_

"Kagome…promise me."

She turned and bit her lip; a nod was the only answer she could muster. Inuyasha quickly pulled her into his embrace, holding her close into his chest. "Don't worry. I'll be back by sundown for sure. I'm sure Sango and the others are wondering what happened to you." He rested his cheek on her head, feeling the sensation of her raven hair on his face; her scent was overwhelming.

She sighed heavily into his chest, knowing she would never be able to convince the stubborn half-demon.

Inuyasha, sensing her feelings, broke the hug, and turned to leave before he had a chance to reconsider. There was no way he was going to get Kagome involved. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded softly behind him.

He stopped and slowly turned to look back at her, "What is it?"

"Please, be careful."

Inuyasha's usual smirk appeared on his face. "Keh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He turned back around and began running towards the scent he had smelt only moments ago. The sleeves of his red shirt fluttered in the wind as he gained speed, leaving the sight of Kagome once again. His mind buzzed as he ran swiftly, the golden sun reflecting off his silver hair. _'Naraku… I'm certain that this voice has something to do with you...and there's no way I'm letting you get away with it.'_

* * *

Naraku stood leaning against a tree, his baboon outfit draped over his shoulders. "Only a matter of time," he said, chuckling. "That half-demon should be here at any moment, following my scent." Smirking, he ran his fingers over the sacred jewel. "It's only a matter of time..."

The moon nowhung high in the sky, casting an eerie glow over the land. The trees shadowed the clearing in which Naraku stood, each casting its own imprint on the cold ground. All was silent, not even the crickets' dared to chirp.

Naraku walked slowly over to the sacred tree, which stood in the middle of clearing, and placed his hand upon the decaying bark. _'This is the tree that once held Inuyasha...' _His hand began to glow as a smile spread across his face, "Inuyasha…this is the very spot where your love was destroyed fifty years ago…" Naraku chuckled, "…and this is the spot where it will be slashed apart once again."

-

_Hukaro exhaled deeply, closing her eyes, "Naraku…ye truly wish this fate upon the half-demon and the priestess? For, once I strengthen the locket, there will be no turning back."_

_"I am quite certain, Lady Hukaro," Naraku scoffed. "Now tell me what it is I must do to subdue the half-demon and gain control of his mind." He spoke sternly; impatient with all the visits he had made to the witch in order to complete his plan. The smell of her hut disgusted him._

_She readied a pot in the middle of the hut, and began tossing morsels of ingredients into it as she spoke, "I will strengthen the locket, Lord, thereby making it easier to gain control of his mind. However, this demon has proved to be highly resistant, because…he has someone not only to protect, but to love."_

_Naraku scoffed. "Love…a pointless emotion."_

_Hukaro continued, ignoring his interjection. "All you must do, Lord, is find the part of his heart which still holds onto the pain of betrayal. Find the part of his heart that holds darkness and hatred towards love. You see, Lord Naraku, you will only be able to control him once you can destroy his love of love." She cast her hand over the pot, causing the smoke, which had been rising from the pot, to cease. She sighed, "There, it is done. Now…go, and do as you wish."_

_Naraku turned, taking his last glance at the miserable witch before departing her hut, a smile on his face._

-

"WIND SCAR!"

Naraku jumped, escaping Inuyasha's attack easily. He landed, facing the enraged half-demon, on the other side of the clearing. "So, you've come." He smirked, taking off his baboon hood. His long black hair floated down his back in waves, "I am glad...but wait, no Kagome? How disheartening."

"Shuddup Naraku, you have nothing to be happy about!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his Tetsusaiga to eye level. He began to charge, "Today's the day I take you down for good!"

Naraku smiled, watching the half-demon charge towards him blindly. He held out his arm, his palm pointed towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…you are too hotheaded for your own good." A blue light shot out of his hand, hitting Inuyasha squarely in the chest.

Inuyashagasped at the impact. The feeling of numbness crept over his entire body as he slowed and became suspended in the air. 'I can't move my arms!' Inuyasha struggled to move his limbs with no success. _'Damn it…what has he done to me?'_

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Naraku mocked him, laughing. "Are you finding it hard to move?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, baring his fangs at Naraku. He growled, "You coward! You'll pay for everything you've done. Once I'm free…"

Naraku approached him, placing a cold finger under Inuyasha's chin. "Poor little half-demon…now that you're frozen…your mouth is your only weapon." He laughed, removing his hand from his face and placing it on his chest. "Ahh, I can feel your heart. This is going to be easier than I thought." A red light radiated from Naraku's hand and into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha gasped, feeling his body begin to pulse as the red light swept through his veins and muscles. His eyes widened, feeling a presence tightly grasping his heart.

"I can feel it. I can feel your pain…your love." Naraku closed his eyes, his smirk growing wider. "Now tell me Inuyasha…do you remember that day your love betrayed you? Do you remember that day fifty years ago…"

Images of the day when he had been sealed to the tree filled Inuyasha's mind. He saw himself, stealing the jewel and setting the village on fire...

Naraku's cold voice echoed in his head. "Remember Kikyou…the women you loved. She betrayed you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha saw Kikyou in his mind, shouting his name and releasing an arrow, which sped towards his heart. It pinned him to the tree, causing him to drop the jewel.

"Remember how hurt you felt, Inuyasha. She sealed you…without any second thought."

_'You're wrong!'_ Inuyasha's mind fought back. _'You were the one who tricked us into hating each other!'_

"Am I wrong, Inuyasha?" His cold voice continued, mocking him. "If your love was so pure…so strong…then how could you both be deceived be easily? I laugh at your 'true love' Inuyasha. She never loved you…how could anyone love you? You're just a half-breed."

Inuyasha lowered his gaze, feeling the pain of his childhood return. Naraku's words echoed in his mind.

_She never loved you…how could anyone love you?_

_You're just a half-breed._

His body began to shake, anger filling every inch of him. _'You're wrong! Kagome…Kagome loves me!'_ His mind continued to fight back.

"Does she, Inuyasha?" Naraku emitted a purple light from his hand into Inuyasha's chest. "Look into your heart, Inuyasha…see the future."

Inuyasha's mind became hazed with a scene. He saw himself, standing next to the well, hanging onto Kagome's arm. She was fighting him…

_"Inuyasha…let me go!"_ The Kagome yelled, trying to pull her arm away. _"I'm going home! I can't stay with you anymore…I have to go to college, I have to get a job!"_

_"No! You're staying with me! I don't give a shit about this college or job you talk about, I need you to stay with me!"_ Inuyasha saw himself, fighting to remain hold of the Kagome's arm. _"I love you!"_

_"Inuyasha…you know it will never work between us!"_ Tears began to run down her face as she looked at him sternly. _"I'll grow old and die, and you won't even look a dayolder! We come from different times…I-I can't be with you."_ The Kagome managed to pull free of him and threw herself down the well, sealing it behind her. _"Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

"You see, Inuyasha? She will leave you…this is what will become of your 'love'. You were never intended to love or be loved. You're just a lowly half-breed! You don't deserve love!"

With that final word, Naraku let go of Inuyasha's chest and backed away, admiring his work.

The half-demon's head was bowed, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. His heart and mind no longer continued to fight; the images of his broken past and future replayed over and over. His soul was broken.

"Good, now you will hear my voice…" Naraku released the spell that bound Inuyasha in the air. He fell, crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Naraku smiled, and began to fade slowly into the night sky. "Now you will be in my control." His laugh echoed through the night as he disappeared into the darkness.

Inuyasha remained; alone in the middle of the clearing, broken.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	6. Chapter 5: Living Nightmares

**A/N: **Ohh myy godd! Wow. So many reviews! Thank you all for your support and comments! I really appreciate it! I am like, so pumped! Woot. And as a thank you, here it is…the next chapter (pretty fast, huh?)! Don don don…Now the action is starting! Please read, enjoy, and review if you wish! Let me know what you think, and what opinions you may have on the outcome of this chapter! I'm open for anything! I'm still undecided on the outcome of the story, most of my ideas come right from my fingers as I type! So don't freak out, nothing is certain when it comes to this story! Alrite, enough chat. Read read read! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! Review review review?

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing…

**These Hands: Living Nightmares (Chapter 5)**

"_Inuyasha, please!" Kagome screamed out to him; trying to bring the crazed half-demon back to his senses._

"_Kagome-chan, get back!" Sango grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "He can't hear your voice, we have to get away!"_

_Kagome struggled to free herself from her friend's embrace. Sango held Kagome tightly, not intending on letting her best friend rush off to her death. Giving up on trying to free herself, Kagome looked up at the transformed demon, hoping by some miracle he would be returned to the half-demon she had fallen in love with. _

_However, his once shining, golden eyes had turned a blood red. They no longer held the emotion and softness Kagome had grown so accustomed to. Instead, they were filled with the desire to kill. His cheeks bore the purple markings of a demon and his blood-soakedclaws had grown exceptionally long. A smirk spread across his face as he slowly began to approach the group._

_Sango quickly began to pull Kagome in the opposite direction, following Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. They ran, trying to escape their friend, who would surly target them next. Kagome, however, did not intend to leave Inuyasha alone in this state. 'I know I can change him back!' With one forceful tug of her arm, Kagome released Sango's hold on her and ran off towards Inuyasha._

"_Lady Kagome, No!" Miroku tried to stop her, but Kagome sprinted past him, her sights set upon the smirking demon._

"_Inuyasha…you have to wake up!" She continued to run, as Inuyasha approached her slowly…his claws held high. The blood which soiled them shone in the morning sun._

"_Kagome-chan!" Sango tried to run forward to stop her friend, but Miroku held her back with a sturdy arm. _

"_No Sango, Inuyasha will spare no one, we must leave."_

_Sango tried to force Miroku off her; tears werebeginning to make their way down her cheeks. "But she'll be killed!"_

_Miroku turned his head away from the sobbing exterminator. "Sango, stop. Kagome is the only one capable of bringing him back. No matter what, we must not involve ourselves, or else, we will surly be killed at Inuyasha's hands."_

_Sango nodded, sniffing back her tears. "You're right." She glanced over to Kagome, who was still running with all her strength, 'Please be safe, Kagome-chan.'_

"_Inuyasha…you have to wake up!" Kagome spoke more firmly, never slowing her pace. The half-demon continued to smirk, mocking the way his prey had so easily come to him. Kagome thrust herself into Inuyasha at full speed, clutching his shirt, "Wake up, Inuyasha. Please come back!" She laid her head on his firm chest, clenching her fists together. Her eyes remained closed, not wanting to see him in this form._

_The demon merely laughed, not hearing her words or recognizing her at all. "Foolish girl," His voice was raspy and harsh, Kagome shuddered at its sound. "You ran right into your death."_

_Kagome looked up into his eyes, tears running down her cheeks softly. Her heart began to beat fiercely as she saw the demon raise his clawed hands above her. _

_He laughed once again, cracking his fingers as he stiffened them in the air. His red eyes flashed; they were filled with the lust to kill. With a snap of his wrist, he brought his arm down..._

_A female scream ripped through the forest, signaling the end._

Kagome woke with a start. She rose from her sleeping bad, her arms shaking badly. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings; it was just a dream…only a dream. Slowly, she moved her quivering hand up to her chest. Her heart was beating fiercely as she took a deep breath. _'It was only a dream.'_

Her hand made its way up to her head, wiping off the cold sweat, which dripped down her face. She shook her head, trying to forget the horrific images. _'This dream… why is it I keep having this same dream over and over again?' _Her hands fell to her sides as she pushed herself out of her sleeping bag. Quietly, she tip-toed out of the hut, making sure not to wake the others.

Once outside, she let out a deep sigh. These nightmares had plagued her dreams ever since the night she had given Inuyasha the locket. Kagome sighed; she needed some reinsurance…she needed Inuyasha. Her hands continued to shake as she pushed her bangs away from her face to glance around for any sight of the sleeping half-demon, however he was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha?" She called out softly, looking around. _'He must be back by now, it's far past sunset.' _She glanced up at the night sky and closed her eyes, "Inuyasha…" Suddenly, images of the demon Inuyasha, his claws held high, flashed through her mind. She stopped walking, and brought her hand to her chest. She shook her head, trying to dismiss her horrible thought, _'No, he would never do that. He would never hurt me…I-I just know it. But my dream…my dream just felt so real…Oh, Inuyasha…where are you?'_

After seeing no sign of the half-demon anywhere, Kagome quietly retrieved her arrows from the hut, in which her companions still slept soundly. _'I'll find him before the others wake up. After all, there's no reason to disturb them.' _A smile crept across her face as she turned to look at her friends sleeping soundly. Miroku and Sango were lying fairly close to each other. Maybe even a little too close for it to be accidental. Kagome laughed softly in spite of Miroku, who would probably receive a good slap from Sango, come morning. With a final glance at her friends, Kagome turned, pushing the flap of the hut away and entering the chill, brisk night. Slowly, she began to walk into the Inuyasha forest, hoping that she was somehow, heading in the right direction.

* * *

Naraku sat, his eyes closed. He focused his mind intently on the clearing, waiting for any sign of the young priestess, Kagome. "Damn..." He whispered slightly, opening his eyes. _'That wench still hasn't arrived.' _

The nearly completed Shikon Jewel glowed brightly in front of him, providing the only light in the shadowed room. He narrowed his eyes, watching the jewel become lighter with each second. It was being purified. A smile spread slowly across Naraku's face as he closed his eyes once again, "She draws near."

* * *

'_Where could he be?' _Kagome walked briskly through the forest, her arrows slung over her back and her bow ready. The moon stood in the middle of the sky, signaling that the night was far from over. A cold wind blew, encircling Kagome and causing the leaves to rustle. She shuddered, feeling the cold air make its way through her school uniform and brush past her skin. She crossed her arms for warmth, still keeping her pace up, _'He said he'd be back by sunset and it's already the middle of the night!' _She glanced around, looking for any flash of red from his fire-rat clothing. She huffed, scolding herself for letting him go off alone once again. 

She continued to walk, deciding to check the clearing in which the sacred tree stood. Inuyasha could often be found perched on one of its branches, staring out over the lands, his mind buzzing about one problem or another. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw a glimpse of red through the trees. She broke into a run, a wave of relief rushing over her body. "Inuyasha!" She called out to him, a small smile on her face as she approached the clearing. "Hey…Inuyasha!"

The wind blew past her fiercely, sending a chill down her spine. She wrapped her arms together tightly as she entered the clearing. "Inuyasha?" Her eyes searched the treetops for a sign of the half-demon. However, her eyes soon fell upon Inuyasha's sprawled form. He was lying facedown on the ground, motionless.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, running over to his side and falling to her knees. She turned him onto his back, and leaned her head over his mouth, listening for his breath. Relief rushed through her body as she heard breath slowly escaping and entering his lips; his chest was rising and falling slowly.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome fell onto him, placing her head on his chest and grasping his fire-rat shirt within her hands. Tears of relief rolled off her cheeks and onto his chest, leaving tiny droplets on his shirt. He was alive.

She lifted her head to gaze at the unconscious half-demon, her eyes brimming with tears. She moved herself closer to him, laying a warm hand on his cheek. _'He's so cold.'_ Brushing his hair away from his face, she leaned over him, her body pressing against his. "Inuyasha…" She tucked her hair behind her ear and ran her hand over his cheek, trying to wake him. "Inuyasha…you have to wake up." Tears continued to roll off her cheeks as she nestled her head into his neck. "Please wake up."

"Kag…ome." Inuyasha stirred; his voice was soft.

Kagome raised her head quickly and placed her hand on his cheek once again, alerting him of her presence "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm here." Her glassy eyes scanned his face.

He slowly opened his golden eyes to see the distraught priestess leaning over him. Her face, etched with worry, was only inches away from his own and her body was laid down next to him. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. "Kagome…"

"Oh, Inuyasha." A small smile swept over her face as she pushed the loose hair off his face gently with her hand. "I was so worried." She stared into his golden eyes, trying to hold back her tears. She continued to run her hand over his face, trying desperately to warm his chilled skin.

A chill ran through Inuyasha's body, as he felt her soft hand caress his cheek lightly. He struggled to get up, and pulled Kagome into his embrace. He closed his eyes, feeling her warmth against his chest.

_She never loved you…how could anyone love you?_

_You're just a half-breed._

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he let out a light gasp. The images came flooding back. He saw Kikyou, sealing him to the sacred tree. He saw the villagers mocking him while he was young, and his mother in tears. He saw Kagome…leaving him...forever. His head lowered slowly, feeling the pain sweep over his heart.

And once again, the voice filled his mind.

'_Kill her.'_

This time, he could not fight it. His heart no longer had the will or power toprotect him. His soul and mind would no longer shield him from this cold, demanding voice. For love, must've surly given up one him.

'_Kill her, Inuyasha. Kill Kagome.'_

Kagome, sensing something was wrong, looked up. Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his silver bangs. "Inuyasha?" She reached up to move his hair, but he grabbed her hand and pushed it away. She gasped at his sudden, harsh movement. "Inuyasha…w-what's wrong?"

He slowly got up, saying nothing, and turned away.

'_Kill her.' _The cold voice commanded.

With his back turned to the young girl, Inuyasha inched his arm towards his Tetsusaiga. In one swift movement, he drew the sword from the sheath.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome remained on the cold ground, her hand lightly resting on her chest. Her eyes shone, mixed with worry and confusion. _'What is he doing?'_ She rose to her feet slowly and moved towards Inuyasha, her hand stretching out touch his shoulder. "Please, Inuyasha. What's wrong?" She spoke softly as she set her hand lightly upon his left shoulder. She felt him freeze beneath her touch.

He muttered something lightly.

'_Kill her!'_

"Inu-" Before she had a chance to finish, Kagome felt herself being flung to the ground, hard. Her body trembled as she lifted her head to see Inuyasha, standing before her, the Tetsusaiga resting high above her head. "Inuyasha?" She gasped, her eyes growing wide and fearful at his appearance. His once bright, golden eyes had lost their gleam. They had lost their emotion; they had lost their depth. He merely stared at her, with clouded eyes, his face stern.

'_Kill her.' _The voice urged him more sternly. _'Kill her now, Inuyasha.'_

With a great force, Inuyasha brought his Tetsusaiga down, barley-missing Kagome. She let out a shriek as she felt it scathe her lightly. Her chest heaved, trying to regain her breath; her lungs burned within her chest.

Before she had any chance to react, Inuyasha once again brought his sword down with another great swing. This time, Kagome managed to throw herself out of the way. She rolled, her eyes closed, to the opposite side of the clearing. Her uniform was ripped and covered in dirt and blood. Her dark, matted hair hung loosely down her back and across her face in light waves. "Inu...yasha." Her voice rang out softly as she struggled to raise her head off the ground.

"Wench…die." Inuyasha's voice was harsh and cold, nothing like his normal one. He turned slowly to face the young priestess, who was trying to regain her footing. His silver hair shone brightly as it swayed in the cold, northern wind; his grip on the Tetsusaiga was firm.

Trembling, Kagome fell back to the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw the man she loved, slowly approaching her; his eyes were emotionless. "Inuyasha…please…stop." Her voice cracked as warm tears brimmed her eyes. She shut them tightly, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. _'This can't be real…it-it has to be a dream.' _She lowered her head, keeping her eyes clenched together._ 'Wake up…' _She told herself. _'Please…just wake up…'_


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

**A/N- **Yay, here it is, and it's updated on New Years! Yes, I finished this chapter at 2:22pm on January 1st, 2006. I pretty much proof-read it late at night, so there may be some mistakes, and for that I apologize. Oh yes, props go out to my dear **Pwalefriend** for everything she had to go through to read my last chapter. I am quite honored that you chose to read my chapter, and I hope this next chapter is just as enjoyable as the last!

Yeahh, I know it took me forever to update…but I wanted to make this chapter as good as I possibly could. There is a lot of stuff happening (lots of dialogue) and lots of action!

As always, I would appreciate any comments/ideas/criticism/praise you may have! Please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Inuyasha & co…nor will I ever. -Sigh-

**These Hands: The Beginning of the End (Chapter 6) **

'_This can't be real. It's only a dream…I must wake up. I need to wake up.'_

"Oh, I assure you priestess, this is no dream."

Kagome lifted her head slowly, her eyes wide. _'This voice…it couldn't be.' _ Instantly, her gaze locked with a pair of blood-red eyes. They stared at her coldly, scanning over her tattered body in triumph. A smirk adorned his face as his voice filled the crisp air. "And what will you do now, little priestess?"

"Naraku…" She growled softly through clenched teeth. Her gaze remained locked with the demon that stood before her in his humanoid form; her dark eyes pulsating with a mixture of hate and despair. "You…you did this to Inuyasha!"

Naraku chuckled lightly. "How does it feel, Kagome? How does it feel to have the one you love…" He cast his hand in the direction of Inuyasha, who now stood only inches away, his sword held high, "…try to kill you?"

Kagome could feel built-up tears of hatred forming in her eyes. She lowered her head, casting her gaze from his face to the ground. "It was all because of you…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "This is all because of you…" Her tears broke and began to run down her cheeks; her whole body began to quake as she clutched the earth in her fists. "It was you…" With a trembling hand, she slowly reached out to grab her weapon. "You did this…" Her voice was growing stronger with each phrase. "You did this…"

In one swift movement Kagome was on her feet, her bow drawn - pointed directly at Naraku. Her eyes burned with unshed hatred and pain. "YOU DID THIS!" With a streak of pink light, she released the arrow.

Naraku merely scoffed, as he held his hand out, "Impudent wench."

Kagome gasped as Naraku caught the arrow in his right hand, and snapped it in half. "Did you really think an arrow would destroy me?" He narrowed his red eyes, dropping the broken arrow at his feet. "Don't make me laugh."

Kagome dropped her bow; her face was lavished in both fear and shock. "Y-You…" She felt her knees begin to buckle under her weight. "My arrow…you…" Her lip quivered as she shook her head, unable to comprehend the true danger that now stood amidst her. She was powerless…and Inuyasha-…Kagome paused, glancing over at the half-demon, who still had his sword at ready. _'Inuyasha can't protect me…I-I need to get away.' _ She began to back up, searching for any way of escape.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her movement, "Don't even think about running."

In a flash of red, Inuyasha stood before Kagome, his blank eyes transfixed on her face. His clawed hand grasped her shoulder, piercing her skin forcefully. Kagome winced as she felt a strong rush of pain adorn her right shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened to meet the empty pools of gold, which stared back at her blankly. "P-Please…Inuyasha." She whispered, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. "Please wake up. You have to remember." Kagome gently leaned her head on Inuyasha's chest, allowing her tears to fall freely onto his shirt. Inuyasha appeared startled at her movement, yet remained his tight hold on her arm.

Kagome ignored the pain, and continued to speak softly. "Remember the others, Inuyasha…Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara…" Her voice grew stronger, "Remember me…"

Inuyasha gasped slightly, loosening his grip on her shoulder. His empty eyes grew wide as he felt a strange presence begin to grow within him. Memories of a woman filled his thoughts. Memories of love and longing began to drown out the voice that plagued his heart and soul. And at that moment, the very same woman was fighting so hard to regain his heart. It was…

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly, slowly regaining control over his thoughts.

"Yes, Inuyasha…Yes!" Kagome looked up at him, hope shining brightly in her eyes.

_Remember me…_

_Kill her…_

_Remember me…_

_Kill her…_

Inuyasha shook his head violently; the voices battled within his mind.

Naraku's smile faded. _'He's breaking my control…'_ Pushing his dark hair off his shoulders, he reached for the Shikon Jewel. His brows furrowed slightly, disgusted at the scene that was unfolding before him. A sly smile spread across his face as he tightly grasped the jewel in his outstretched hand. "Inuyasha…you forget- you are in my complete control…you gave up on love…and now you can experience _true_ power."

The jewel's rays radiated through Naraku's hand, casting an eerie glow over the entire clearing. The locket that hung around Inuyasha's neck turned a deep, blood red, reflecting the same light as the jewel. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face. The spark of life that had passed through his body was now gone, leaving the emptiness in his cold, glazed, golden eyes. He stood, emotionless, as Naraku's puppet once again.

"Inu…yasha." Kagome tried to back away, but Inuyasha regained his firm grasp on her shoulder.

Naraku opened his hand to reveal the Shikon Jewel, which had, like the locket, turned a deep shade of red. He quickly lifted his gaze to Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed, "Now, Inuyasha…kill her."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to face Kagome. He thrust her to the hard ground in a swift movement of his arm. She yelped as she felt her body come into contact with the solid ground. Her body shook slightly, feeling the pain of the impact. She slowly lifted her torso, using her hands for support, and faced the puppet that stood before her. He began to approach her, the Tetsusaiga resting lightly on shoulder.

"That's right, Inuyasha. Make her suffer." Naraku egged him on from the opposite side of the clearing. His hand remained a tight hold on the jewel.

Kagome winced as she felt Inuyasha grab her hair roughly. He slowly lifted her off the ground and brought her to his eye level. She could feel his hot breath on her face and neck. "Open your eyes." His cold, unearthly voice rang out loudly in her ear.

She kept her eyes tightly shut, out of pain and fear of what would be staring back at her. "Look at me, Wench!" He yelled, slapping her across the face.

She was totally helpless; there was no one to save her. She, like many others, had fallen prey to Naraku's trickery, and Inuyasha would surely kill her soon. Kagome silently cursed Naraku, for it must've been him who subdued the sit-beads. He had left her totally helpless; a sitting prey to be killed by the one man who she would've risked anything for…the one man she would die for. And it seemed, that this statement, was about to come true.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. She stared into his lifeless eyes and waited for the end. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga high above her head, ready to strike. His eyes burned with Naraku's hatred.

"I'm surprised…" Naraku spoke, a smile on his face. "I thought you would've at least attempted to save yourself, wench…how boring. It seems you cannot bring yourself to even harm the person who is about to end your life."

Kagome said nothing, merely continuing to stare into Inuyasha's empty eyes. It was true, she could try and escape by using moves she had learned in self-defense, but her heart would not allow her to even touch Inuyasha. Instead, she hung there, her body limp, the searing pain in her scalp washing over her entire body. She only wished for it all to end.

Naraku scoffed, turning his back. "Hurry up, Inuyasha. Kill her now. I am bored."

He nodded, complying with the voice that rang loudly inside his mind. Inuyasha raised the sword high above the girl in his grasp, ready to strike; yet something in the back of his mind held his arm from attacking. Tears were running down her cheeks, yet she put up no fight. Those eyes, they pierced his very soul. Why could he not bring himself to end her life?

He was unable to find the answer, for a loud voice broke his hold on the girl.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's weapon came flying through the trees, barely missing Inuyasha's head. In shock, he dropped Kagome, who fell sprawled on the ground.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku appeared, followed closely by Sango and Kirara. Shippo gasped when he saw the matted Kagome lying face down. He attempted to run down to her side, but Miroku stopped him with his staff, "No, Shippo. We must first find out what has happened here…for all we know…" He stopped, seeing Sango quickly running towards Kagome. "Or not."

Sango stopped and knelt down next to the motionless Kagome. She carefully turned her over, brushing away her bangs to inspect her face. She leaned over, listening for any signs of life. Raising her head to Miroku, she spoke; her face etched in both worry and relief, "Miroku…she's okay, but she's unconscious. Her wounds look pretty bad. We need to get Kagome-chan to Kaede as soon as possible."

"So…Inuyasha's groupies have finally made their appearance…how entertaining." Naraku smiled, "Yes, this will be quite entertaining."

"Naraku…" Miroku growled, preparing to remove his prayer beads.

"Uh-uh-uh." Naraku chuckled as his poisonous insects encircled him. "Don't even think of opening that…or you too will meet your end today."

Miroku clenched his teeth, lowering his hand. "You bastard. You must be quite confident if you appear here as your true self."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his smirk growing, "Well, I had to be here. It seemed quite an excitement to see Inuyasha kill Kagome."

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango and Miroku both gasped, finally realizing the half-demon's presence. He had his sword held high, pointed in the direction of his comrades. His eyes were hidden beneath his silver bangs.

Naraku spoke calmly, "Now, Inuyasha. Do away with these humans, so you can return to the task at hand."

The half-demon began to slowly approach Sango, who was holding Kagome in her arm. With her free hand, Sango held her weapon- ready to defend herself. Miroku moved in front of the women, his staff ready. He spoke firmly, trying to bring his friend back to his senses, "Inuyasha, don't you remember us? You don't want to harm us…don't let Naraku use you!"

Inuyasha stopped suddenly. Miroku sighed, "Yes, Inuyasha. Regain your senses. You-" Before he had a chance to finish, Miroku felt himself being thrown across the clearing and into a tree. He groaned, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Miroku!" Sango called out, but the monk did not respond.

Inuyasha turned his cold gaze to the women. He slowly approached them, his sword held tightly in his right hand.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon with her free hand, but Inuyasha merely deflected it with his sword, sending it flying into a tree behind them. Sango could feel her heartbeat quicken as he approached, coming closer each second.

"S-Sango." Kagome stirred, opening her eyes to gaze into her friends face. She tried to sit up, but groaned and grasped her injured shoulder, falling back into Sango's lap. She glanced over to the tree, where Miroku was slowly beginning to stir. "Miroku-sama!" She called across the clearing.

"Do not worry, Kagome-sama. I am fine." Miroku said, slowly rising to his feet. He frowned in Inuyasha's direction, holding his staff ready, "Inuyasha, I am your opponent."

Inuyasha turned from the women to face the monk. His face remained blank as he mindlessly walked towards him.

"Kagome-chan, you're badly hurt…" Sango glanced at Kagome's bloodied shoulder, knowing perfectly well who had inflicted the injury.

"But…I-Inuyasha-" Kagome stopped when she saw the half-demon advancing on the monk. "Miroku-sama…run! He's being controlled by Naraku!" Struggling, Kagome regained her footing.

"Insolent fools." Naraku was growing impatient. His cold voice echoed through the clearing, "Inuyasha…leave the monk. You must kill the girl...now."

The half-demon stopped in his tracks, and turned towards the young priestess.

"Kagome…No!" Shippo called out from behind a tree.

Kirara growled, and landed in between Kagome and Inuyasha. Quickly, Sango and Miroku placed themselves next to Kirara, their weapons ready. "You will not hurt Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled fiercely, her eyes burning brightly.

Naraku chuckled lightly, raising his hand into the sky. "Impudent humans..." He snapped his fingers, and hundreds of demons appeared in the sky. With a wave of Naraku's hand, the demons began to dive towards Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

Sango gasped and quickly turned to Kagome. "Kagome…run, now."

"B-but Sango…" Kagome looked at Sango, clutching her injured shoulder. "You…"

"Kagome! Now! Run to the well, it's your only hope! Inuyasha won't be able to reach you when his beads are not in use…we can handle these demons!"

"Sango…" Kagome looked at her, tears filling her eyes.

"KAGOME…RUN NOW." Sango turned to Kagome, yelling loudly. "GO!"

Kagome nodded and began to run in the direction of the bone-eaters well. Tears forcefully made their way down her cheeks. _'Don't look back, just keep running.' _She told herself.

Naraku laughed. "Such a fool, this girl. Now, Inuyasha…" Naraku motioned to the direction Kagome had run, "Go get her."

Inuyasha nodded lifelessly and jumped through the air, heading straight for the well.

"Kago-" Sango's warning was soon muffled by the attacking demons. With tear-stained eyes, she and Miroku began to fight.

She could only pray that Kagome would remain safe.


	8. Chapter 7: The Shining Light

**A/N-** Wow, let me begin by saying: I love my reviews. You guys are so supportive, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your comments. It's you guys who make me want to keep writing! So, this chapter is dedicated to all my faithful readers! Enjoy!

-Haha, oh yes, props go out to the Canadian Juniors who brought home the gold! Way to go, 'fellas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…got that?

**These Hands: A Shining Light (Chapter 7)**

_"Kagome! Now! Run to the well, it's your only hope! Inuyasha won't be able to reach you when his beads are not in use…we can handle these demons!"_

"I hope you're right, Sango." Kagome picked up her pace; she could see the bone-eaters well through the trees. It was only a little further. Her injured shoulder throbbed with each step she took; her legs stumbled clumsily over exposed roots and bushes as she ran. Wincing, she clutched her bloodied shoulder with her other hand, not slowing her pace.

She broke into the clearing in which the well stood, stopping abruptly. The moon's rays penetrated the trees, casting shadows into the brightly lit clearing. Moon beams danced over the lush grass and the well; crickets chirped, spreading a peaceful lullaby over the troubled lands. Kagome looked up; the night sky was clear, and each star twinkled with its own brilliance, lighting the heavens above her. The moon shone, hiding no trace of its surface in shadow. The night sky held the peace the troubled land had prayed and longed for.

Her eyes soon fell back to the old, abandoned well. It stood- a plain, old, dried up landmark- in the center of a clearing, in a forest no human dare tread. To the unknown eye, it would appear as nothing more than a worthless piece of rubbish, but to Kagome, it meant so much more. The ancient wood, as cracked and worn as it may be, stood sturdy and strong; the well had never done her wrong before. It had been _that_ well that had brought her to Inuyasha, it had been _that_ well that had brought her and Inuyasha to her world over and over again, and it had been _that_ well that had always brought her home- back to the feudal era.

Kagome sighed; and now this would be the well that would separate her from the raging battle which was being fought only feet away. She turned; glancing back to the battle she had just ran away from. She could see the light of the hundreds of demons that were now enticing her friends' every piece of strength. Sounds of battle ripped through the calm night, echoing across the land. Kagome gasped, "This battle…it happened all because of me. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara…" She stopped, feeling hot tears pushing at her eyes once more, "Inuyasha…"

"_Kagome, I will never leave you. I could never forget you. As long as you're with me, I will never let anything happen to you. That is a promise."_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sank to her knees.

_"Listen to me, Kagome. You cannot follow me, alright? I mean it this time."_

"Inuyasha…" He had told her to stay away, but she had run off to find him, putting her friends in danger.

_"Kagome, will you promise me?"_

"I had told him I would…but I didn't."

_"Kagome…I…I feel the same way."_

Kagome closed her eyes, allowing her warm tears to travel down her cheeks, "Inuyasha…"

The wind began to pick up, brushing across the entire surface of the once peaceful clearing. The cricket's song was soon drowned out by the howling wind that penetrated the forest. Kagome grasped her shoulder tightly as a painful tingling spread throughout her entire arm. She groaned, winching at the fiery pain erupting in her muscles. The cries and sounds of battle grew louder with the wind. Her eyes scanned the ground, "This isn't right…"

Kagome rose to her feet, turning back in the direction of the battle. "I can't just leave them. What kind of person am I? I can't just leave my friends to fight, go home and act like nothing is wrong!" She sniffed back her tears, glancing back at the well, "I can't just run away." With that, she broke back into a run, heading in the direction of the battle.

"Going somewhere, wench?" A cold voice echoed through the treetops.

Kagome stopped suddenly; taking in a deep breath, she scanned the area. That voice was familiar. "I-Inuyasha?" She gulped, frantically searching for any sign of his red kimono. She could feel her knees beginning to buckle once again.

Inuyasha watched the girl turn and twist about from a nearby tree. There was something about this girl that enticed him…as if he had some sort of bond with her. _'Why is it I can't get this girl out of my mind?'_ The half-demon shook his head as memories of his soon-to-be prey danced in his mind. _'No, I have been instructed to kill her…and that is what I must do.'_ He leapt from his hiding place, landing softly behind the schoolgirl. In a flash of red, he had her head held within his arm.

Kagome gasped. Struggling, she brought her arms up to try and pry the half-demon off of her. She tugged at his strong arms, which were slowly cutting off her air supply. "I-Inu-Inuya-Inuyasha." Her voice was horse and shaky, as she tried to regain air back into her lungs. With each failed deep breath, Kagome felt her attempts to free herself become weaker and weaker. Quaking, she turned her head to face Inuyasha's glazed eyes. They stared at her, wide and emotionless.

Kagome felt her arms fall weakly to her sides. Her breaths slowed as she struggled to keep consciousness. _'I-I…have to stay awake.' _Beads of sweat formed with each breath; her eyes fell closed as she searched wildly for some way to save herself. In her mind, an image of Inuyasha formed. He was standing, his hand held out for her to take. A small smile graced his face, replacing the usual smirk. His gorgeous golden eyes sparkled, revealing both love and happiness. On his head, his ears twitched, picking up sounds from miles away…

Kagome eyes shot open. _'That's it!'_ Still gasping for air, Kagome brought her uninjured arm up and grabbed Inuyasha's ear tightly. He yelped, dropping the priestess. She landed on the ground and began to crawl out of his reach, gasping for air. Frantically, she pushed herself onto her feet and began to run. Her right shoulder continued to throb from the pressure the half-demon had placed on it. She grasped it tightly, trying to hold back any more blood-loss.

_'I have to run. I have to keep going.'_ Kagome willed herself to keep moving, despite the fatigue and pain that was slowly spreading throughout her limbs. Her breaths were shaky as she continued to struggle to regain air back into her lungs.

The wind continued to blow fiercely, pushing her raven hair onto her face. Beams of light reflected off her ragged and torn uniform, revealing stains of blood and dirt. Ignoring the pain, she quickened the pace, allowing her tired feet to carry her as fast as they could. She ran, not knowing which direction she was headed or what obstacles she would meet, forcing her worn body to limits it had never reached. Through all her pain, her mind remained focused on the image of Inuyasha.

He smiled happily at her, his arm held out; she could almost hear his voice, _"Kagome, I love you."_

Tears forced their way onto Kagome's cheeks once again. Sobbing lightly, she continued to run; with each step, her heartbeat and sobs became stronger. The trees moaned and creaked in the wind, and the beams of the moon were soon shaded by the thick growth of foliage. The pathway grew darker, making the sight of loose roots and branches difficult for her human eyes. Blindly, she darted between trees, her sobs never ceasing. Outstretched branches scratched at her ankles and legs, emitting more blood from her already weakened body. Through all the pain, she kept running.

Crack.

Kagome spun around.

She could hear footsteps, and they were coming closer.

Gasping, she turned back around and began running with all the power her remaining energy would allow. Desperately, she yelled out into the night, calling for someone, for anyone, to come and save her. Her voice rang out, echoing off the great canyons, which surrounded the forest.

In her desperation, Kagome felt her foot catch a protruding root. She fell to the ground, landing squarely on her injured arm. She winced, grasping her shoulder tightly, as she tried to regain her footing. As she got to her feet, fatigue finally caught up with her, causing her to collapse once more. She sobbed lightly, staring blankly at her bloodied hands. There was no use running now; he was here.

"So, you thought you could run, did you?"

She closed her eyes and slowly began to turn. With each inch, pain streaked through both her body and her heart. Her eyes reluctantly opened to face her oppressor, to face the man who was going to kill her, to face the man she had fallen in love with. She spoke softly, her voice cracking, "P-Please…don't you know me? Inuyasha…" Her tears now slid off her cheeks uncontrollably.

The half demon gazed at the young girl coldly, unaffected by her words, "You are nothing to me." He placed a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw.

Kagome whimpered lightly, trying to move away. However, her body remained motionless. It would no longer fight for her.

The wind encircled the man that stood in front of her, lifting his silver hair off his back. It flew loosely to the side, as if it were at mercy to the raging wind. Inuyasha tightened his hold on the hilt, "You will pay for what you did to my master."

"Inuyasha, you have to snap out of it!" Kagome desperately tried to bring him back to his senses. She moved closer to him, reaching out for the shirt of his kimono. "Please…Inuyasha."

He quickly struck her across the face with the back of his free hand. She fell back onto her injured shoulder; a light yelp of pain escaped her lips on contact. Though she tried to regain herself, her body would no longer move. With tears silently running down her cheeks, she grasped her sides and bent down. Her body no longer had the will to fight.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga with one swift movement of his arm. He held it in the air above Kagome's head; his glazed eyes burned with the hatred of Naraku. Taking a step back, he brought his sword down hard. "Wind Scar!"

A blinding light filled the forest.

--

Sango and Miroku stood back to back. They had succeeded in destroying a good amount of the demons, but the numbers had seemed to never cease.

Naraku laughed coldly, watching as his demons attacked the slayer and monk one at a time. "Now, shall I let my demons kill you? Or shall I let you witness true pain?"

Miroku, after destroying an oncoming demon with his staff, turned to face Naraku; his face was etched with the pure hatred, "What the hell are you pulling, Naraku?"

Naraku laughed once again, casting his hand in the direction of the well, "See for yourself."

Sango gasped. A familiar, blinding yellow light shot through the night sky. It was the same light emitted when the Wind Scar had been put to use. Miroku stood absolutely still, watching the sky slowly fade back to darkness. He quietly spoke, his voice scattered, "N-No…it can't be."

Naraku chuckled, summoning the attacking demons back into his body. "You may live, for now…my true objective has been completed." The demons slowly wrapped around him, lifting him into the sky. His laugh echoed over the land as he disappeared into darkness. "It is done. You should go to her…Inuyasha has most likely regained control."

Sango and Miroku remained still, staring off into the empty sky, which had been illuminated only minutes before. Kirara appeared from within the forest, carrying an unconscious Shippo on her back.

Miroku reached out for Sango's hand, "Sango, we have to go."

Sango muttered something, still staring blankly at the sky, but nodded as Miroku led her onto Kirara's back.

A monk, a demon-slayer, a cat-demon, and a young fox-demon, set off in the direction of the scene, still unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed. They knew not what they would discover; yet deep in their hearts, they had already realized the outcome.

**--**

**Ouch, and we are back to the prologue! Muahaha, aren't I evil? Sorry for leaving it here, I know I'm terrible with cliffhangers, but this is the best way to set up the next chapter! I'll have it done ASAP, I promise! Feel free to review and yell at me. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Realization

**A/N-** Well, here it is. Sorry it was a bit later than I thought it would be up, but I just got a whole load of homework the first day back (aren't my teacher's lovely?). -Sigh- …Anyways, I wrote this chapter over three days, and there are parts in it that I really like, and there are parts that didn't really turn out the way I imagined. Oh well, overall, I'd say it turned out OK. Also, exams are coming up, so I may have less time to write. I'll try to write one more before exams, but after that, it's time for some hard-core studying!

But for now…here it is: Chapter 8!

**Dedicated to:** All my faithful reviewers- thanks for the support!

**The way to love anything  
is to realize that it might be lost.**

**- G. K. Chesterton**

**These Hands: Realization (Chapter 8)**

Swirls of colour floated daintily though the air; Hukaro let her hands drop, causing the smoke to cease. The image before her faded into a smear of light. She sighed, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "It is done."

"Yes, it is." A harmonious voice sounded behind the old witch.

Hukaro narrowed her eyes into slits; her back remained turned to the intruder to the intruder. She spoke, her voice frail and distant, "So, ye have finally made your appearance, I see."

The sweet voice rang softly through the hut, "Lady Hukaro…I see you are still meddling in the affairs of love…" The voice paused, "And demons."

Hukaro turned her head to face the being that stood in her doorway. Her voice was entwined with bitterness as she spoke, "Aye, I did make a bargain with a demon. However, if you have come to stop me, it is too late."

The being smiled kindly, her silver eyes scanning the old woman, "I did not come here to stop you, Hukaro. I merely came with a warning."

The old woman scoffed, dropping her gaze from the being in disgust, "Your presence is not welcome here, nor is your 'advice'. If you do not leave, I will be forced to destroy you for _good_." She rose to her feet with a bundle of herbs in her arms and dropped them into a nearby canister.

"Come now, Hukaro. Do you still feel such hatred towards me?" The being's silky voice remained calm as she spoke; her silver eyes followed the witch closely, "As you well know, you can never destroy me. As long as there is love in the world, my presence will never die. It is best you take heed of my word."

Hukaro muttered darkly under her breath, casting her narrowed, dull-coloured eyes back to the being's face. Her gaze lingered on the silver eyes for only a moment before shifting to the open window. The moon was close to disappearing; its surface was barley visible over the foliage of the trees. The wind, which had bombarded her cabin only moments before, had disappeared, leaving the outside world calm and peaceful once again.

The being's voice continued, drilling its melody into the bitter witch's ego, "Lady Hukaro, your magic is indeed strong, but do not think for an instant that you can destroy the emotion of love. This half-demon and young girl- the ones who have fallen prey to your dark magic- will not be so easily defeated…"

A white light erupted within the cabin, engulfing the darkness. Hukaro blocked the blinding the light with her arm; her eyes squinted painfully. The being began to fade within the light, her velvety voice echoing throughout small room, "Heed my warning, Hukaro. Your wicked incantations will never defeat their love. It is best you give up."

The light and voice faded, leaving the old witch alone once again.

--

Smoke floated into the brightened night sky, slowly unmasking the destroyed woods. The light, which had illuminated the sky only moments before, had disappeared, leaving great destruction in its wake. The ancient trees, which had once bore broad, luscious leaves within its foliage, were blackened and distorted. The noises of the night had ceased; silence now stood supreme.

Amongst the charred ground, at the point where the deeply impaled scars subsided, a matted figure lay motionless- the figure of a young woman. Her sprawled form lay upon her side; her tousled hair lightly fluttered over her pale, scathed face. Blood trickled carelessly from her wounds, staining the ground. Her chest remained still; her lips allowed no breath to pass. The heart within her chest slowed, losing power with each strained beat.

The sun began to emerge from behind the rolling land, painting the horizon in light pastels of colour. The thick sheet of darkness that had dwelled over the troubled land was chased away by the glowing rays of sunlight. Shadows danced throughout the destroyed woodland, playing off the burnt trees and arid foliage.

Amid the destruction, at the peak of the scars, a young man stood, his shoulders heaving. His arm fell to his side, dropping his transformed sword upon the ground; his chest rose and fell heavily as his racing heart slowed to its normal pace. His golden eyes remained hidden beneath his silver bangs as he fell to his hands and knees. The locket around his neck turned black, and fell to the ground in ashes; its purpose was complete.

And then he noticed it; the voice had stopped. He was no longer held captive in that dark room; he was back in the outside world. Replaying his last bit of memory, Inuyasha desperately tried to recall what he was doing, kneeled over amongst a charred forest. His eyes scanned the ground blankly, as memories of his captivity flooded back to the front of his mind. He had been alone, surrounded by darkness, unable to find any way out. Then, just as he had given up hope, a bright light had illuminated the room, followed by an ear-piercing scream.

A very familiar scream.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's head shot up, his eyes grew wide at the crumpled figure of a young woman, laying only feet away. "Kagome!" The half-demon struggled to his feet and stumbled over to her broken form. Falling to his knees, he took the schoolgirl into his arms. His eyes frantically searched her face and body for any signs of life. His breaths became shaky and staggered as his eyes fell upon countless wounds, cuts, and bruises. Her school clothing was torn and stained with mud, filth, and blood; her hair hung in loose waves, entwined with bristles, grass, and dirt.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered her name, feeling warm tears pushing at his eyes. Carefully, he raised a clawed hand up to her face and gently brushed back her bangs and loose hair. "Kagome…open your eyes."

She remained still, her heartbeat slowing.

Inuyasha brought her head into his chest, laying his cheek upon her hair. His hands shook as he clutched her tightly into his body, trying desperately to awaken her. "Don't you die on me…don't you die and leave me!"

Silence.

Inuyasha loosened his grip to scan her face once more, his heart beating rapidly. Her once glowing, milky skin was dull and lifeless; her chocolate eyes remained hidden beneath heavy eyelids. Dried tears smeared her cheeks, mixing with the bloodied cuts. Her chest remained still, showing little effort of life.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha grasped her into his chest once again. His voice shook with each word, "Idiot…why were you out here all alone…you-you-"

Inuyasha stopped as his gaze fell to the deeply impaled scars and destroyed wood. His Tetsusaiga lay at the point of the attack, the smoke of the Wind Scar encircling it.

The half-demon gasped, his lip quivering slightly, "N-no." He turned back to the limp priestess, clutching her even tighter into his chest. He clasped his eyes together tightly, holding back the overwhelming emotion that slowly swelled within his chest. He shook his head violently, as if trying to wake himself out of a bad dream. Tears pushed harder at his eyelids as he inhaled a shaky breath, "I-It was me."

"Inuyasha!"

Sango's voice rang out from the brightly lit sky. Kirara, carrying Miroku, Sango and an unconscious Shippo on her back, appeared over the trees. She landed gently on the ground, allowing her friends dismount with their weapons at ready. The exterminator and monk stood in silence, their gaze lingering on the back of the crouched half demon, knowing not whether they should prepare for a fight, or run to his aid.

Miroku's gaze fell to the scars imprinted within the ground. His brow furrowed as he bent down and ran his hand over the scar. "This is the deepest mark I've ever seen Inuyasha's Wind Scar produce. Sango do you-" Miroku stopped when he heard Sango's weapon fall to the ground with a light thud.

Her eyes were flooded with tears as her hand lay gently over her heart. She took a step forward, her free hand reaching out towards the crouched half-demon; her voice was barley audible, "Kagome-chan…"

Miroku glanced back towards Inuyasha, and gasped when he saw the limp form of Kagome lying perfectly still in the half-demons' arms. He rose to his feet, slowly moving towards the lifeless priestess and half-demon. He spoke firmly, his staff held at ready, "Inuyasha, what has happened here?"

The half-demon said nothing as he rose to his feet, grasping the limp schoolgirl in his arms. Her head rolled back lifelessly in his arms, exposing the wounds inflicted on her neck and face. Her hair hung loosely in the air, floating gently on the morning breeze. Inuyasha turned around to face his friends; his eyes opened slowly, revealing droplets of unshed tears.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango attempted to run forward to her friend, but Miroku held her back with an outstretched arm.

"No, Kagome-chan!" Sango attempted to fight Miroku off but soon gave up; grief slowly took hold of her entire body. Tears began running down her cheeks as she shook her head slightly. "No…" Clutching onto the monk, Sango sobbed lightly onto his shoulder, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, no."

The monk remained motionless, a stern look upon his face, as he watched Inuyasha move towards them, Kagome resting in his arms. Sango lifted her gaze from the monks' shoulder to the approaching half-demon; her cheeks were stained with tears.

Inuyasha continued to advance until he was a foot away from the monk. He stood perfectly still for a moment, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Then, with trembling arms, he held out the schoolgirl for the monk to take.

Miroku eyed Inuyasha cautiously before taking the lifeless Kagome into his arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but Inuyasha's faint voice cut him off.

"Please…Take care of her."

Miroku closed his mouth and nodded.

Inuyasha nodded back before turning and running off into the forest. His kimono and silver hair flew wildly behind him as he swiftly disappeared within the shadowed trees. He ran, not looking back, until he was alone in the middle of the forest. Immediately, he fell to his hand and knees, clutching the soil. He shook rigorously, his teeth clenched, as tears dripped from his eyes onto the soil.

_You killed her. _

His mind spoke loudly against him.

_She said she loved you, and you killed her._

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking his head. "I-I couldn't…I was…"

_You couldn't protect her._

"No…" His entire body shook with rage and pain as his shoulders heaved with each breath. He stared at his hands, which were drenched in Kagome's blood.

_Your hands killed her._

"My hands killed her…"

_They will no longer hold her…_

"Kagome…"

_Those hands of yours…_

"These hands of mine…"

_They were the ones that killed her._

--

**-Phew- Well, there you have it. Please let me know what you think! I need some opinions and thoughts to keep me going. Much lovin' and kisses! Xoxo**


End file.
